Park's bench
by MaroonSoda
Summary: Two 18 years old girls with two beautiful babies in the park, sitting by the same bench. One shot.


It is a nice early evening, not to sunny with just nice amount of clouds and winds blowing and Jane decides to take a stroll at the park hear the neighborhood. Fifteen minutes later found she is resting under the shade of a tree on the park's bench, her long limbs stretch out. She sniffs and nudges under her nose a bit while looking around. Not many people are there at the time she arrives but they are keep coming now.

A few people jog or walk pass by her along with giving her a look, that kind of look where she just narrows her eyes back at them and they snap their sight back at the front.

Jane growls a bit and leans on the sit comfortably enjoying the free evening in all the calmness if you minus the shrieking sounds from a few couple under different trees and the running cheerfully children playing on the grass area. Oh and dogs barking. That are nothing to Jane. She grew up with two little hurricane annoying brothers.

"Excuse me. May I sit next to you?"

A soft voice from the other side and Jane comes to face with a young blonde girl maybe at the same age with her or just one year younger. The blonde is looking expectantly at her, well actually shifting her weight between her feet and Jane guesses she looks at her rather timidly and nervously.

"Yeah sure. No one owns the bench anyway." Jane shrugs. It is not hers so if there is a place still to sit at, who is she to not let her sit there. Why would Jane thought so long about the bench anyway?

She shakes her head to ease her thought meanwhile the blonde has took a sit next to her and setting her bags near her feet. This girl sure has lot of stuff to bring to a park.

Jane watches the blonde pulls out a lotion from one of her bags. Then a thermos and wet tissue next before her hand digs inside the rather too large sling bag again.

With a raise of one brow, Jane gets more comfortable on her side of bench. The ruckus of things at her side goes quiet and a twin of relax sigh releases to the air. Jane lets her head hung backward a little and takes deep breathes. The fresh leaves smell and the sunlight slip through the leaves give comfort to Jane.

A couple of remarks Jane knows are thrown at them makes she opens back her eyes and lifts her head. She opens her mouth.

"Move. It is not right to judge."

Jane snaps her head to her side and back at the two older women walking their dogs scurry away from after deciding it is wise to gossip about them from such short and within earshot. Her mouth closes back as she looks back at her right at the blonde who says the words before she could, in better choice of words. Jane's words selection would undoubtedly more colorful. Most definitely.

"You scowl and I just want to help." The blonde shrugs with a soft smile on her face.

Jane can't help but to smiles back and nods. "Thank you. I know before.."

Two loud ear piercing voices make both of them close their eyes momentarily.

"So much to stay quiet.."

"And peaceful.."

"To not wake them up." They say together. They lock eyes for a moment before shaking their head and focus on the infant on each other's arms.

"Come on boy. Don't cry. I'll buy your cotton candy." Jane coos while lifting the infant up and down at the air to get him to stop crying.

The blonde at her side chooses to snuggle the infant with her whom instantly seeks comfort by hiding her face in the crook of her neck. Her cries cease as the blonde shushing softly while running her palm on the infant's back up and down soothing her.

It takes them just merely a few minute to calm the infants down and they are back to sleep again.

Then both sigh of relief and lean back on the bench. They turn to look at each then sharing a chuckle.

Jane pats the infant that is sleeping on her laps gripping a fist of her faded t-shirt on her stomach with her small fingers.

"How old is he?"

"A year and nine months." Jane answers. "Her?" she motions at the other infant.

"Her first birthday is just a week ago."

"I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Jane holds out a hand for a handshake. She just wants to introduce herself to this blonde stranger, maybe because they are both having a baby with them while sitting on the same bench in the middle of the park and people are looking at them with prejudice.

The blonde accepts her hand and shakes it firmly. "Maura Isles. A pleasure to know you Jane."

"Likewise." Jane smiles.

After more than one talk they both have at the bench, they decide to go back since it seems like it is going to rain soon. They pack or more like the blonde packs and Jane helps her since she just has a small bag contains just two exchange diapers and full milk bottle. They bid goodbye to each other and even exchange phone number, thing that actually both don't actually do on the first encounter without any particular or important reason.

Jane enters the small deli and chooses the table near the window and sits to face the entrance. She says she would wait before ordering since she is waiting for someone.

A familiar blonde enters just a minute later through the entrance and quickly catches Jane in the eyes. They smile and wave at each other. The blonde hurries to make her way toward the table Jane currently occupied.

"Hey Jane. Sorry I'm late. The class finishes later than usual as the teacher enters late today."

"Don't worry about that. The sit hasn't even warm yet." Jane grins while waving her off.

"So since no babysitting today, want to join me for a movie at the cinema? I've wanted to see this new blockbuster but nobody to go to see it with."

Jane notices the lonely look of her new friend and tilts her head. "Of course I would join you." she places a hand on top of Maura's on the table. "But on one condition."

Maura perks up like an eager child, "Yes? Anything, just ask away."

"Anything?" Jane wriggles her brows playfully. "Let me pay for today and the tickets."

"But.."

"A'ah. You did say _anything_. Let me pay and I will let you pay for the other time."

"You want to hang out with me again?" Maura looks genuinely happy with her glistening eyes looking at Jane.

"Of course." Jane confirms and waves for the waiter. They fall under comfortable conversation in the deli. Maura smiles all the time.

"It is great to not being stared by strangers all the time."

"Yeah." Jane nods. "But let's babysitting together again at the park. It is fun."

Maura smiles and nods. She is waiting to spend more time with her new friend.


End file.
